


Blossom

by Rymwho



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha!Toni, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Cheryl
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: “Los Blossom podemos hacer cualquier cosa, Toni.” dice airadamente “Eso incluye llevar las rutinas de los Alfas.”





	Blossom

“Joder...” murmuró con fastidio Toni lanzando un puñetazo a la puerta de madera que estaba detrás de ella. En estas últimas horas ha estado inquieta e impaciente con el humor por los suelos mientras que su rutina poco a poco se manifestaba.

Suelta un leve quejido de dolor cuando su vientre se incendiaba poco a poco con fuerza y su miembro que estaba debajo de su falda se hinchaba con el deseo por su omega que desgraciadamente estaba en el colegio.

La joven serpiente se tumbo en la cama matrimonial oliendo las sabanas de color rojo que permanecen impregnadas con el dulce aroma de su omega de cabello rojo. Gimoteo de felicidad al agarrar las suaves sabanas y cubrir su cuerpo con ellas.

Miró al espejo que estaba a un lado de la cama y pudo divisar como en su cuello permanecía la marca de apareamiento ya cicatrizada. Recuerda como hace un par de meses dieron un paso adelante a su relación al dejar de tomar sus supresores para compartir sus temporadas de celo donde se aparearon con amor y pasión.

Toni cerró los ojos al recordar como Cheryl estaba debajo de ella completamente desnuda gimiendo de placer y tomando por completo su nudo.

Ella es la alfa de Cheryl.

Y Cheryl es su omega.

“¿Que hizo la puerta para que mereciera un golpe?”

Toni abre los ojos para ver a su novia sentada en el borde de la cama matrimonial mientras que sus pálidas manos acariciaban su hombro. Cheryl la veía con expectación.

“Evitó que llegara rápidamente a mi destino” respondió la chica de cabello rosado. Cerró los ojos al tomar una gran bocanada de aire de Cheryl.

“¿Tu destino es mi cama?” pregunta con una sonrisa burlona. “Cha-Cha sabes que pudiste avisarme que tu rutina ya estaba aquí...”

“Quería hacerlo en esta mañana pero de repente llego y tu ya estabas en el colegió.” murmuró y entonces sus ojos se ensanchan por la sorpresa al ver que su novia en esos momentos estaba con ella “¿Que haces aquí? Aún falta bastante para la hora de salida.”

Cheryl saca su celular y le muestra el calendario a su novia.

“Estuve haciendo cálculos ya que alguien se le olvido avisarme y me di cuenta que tu rutina ya había llegado. Entonces me salí de la escuela.”

“¿Tenías permiso para hacer eso?” pregunta con una leve sonrisa.

“Soy una Blossom. Los Blossom no necesitamos permiso para hacer las cosas” arqueo una ceja poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Toni suelta una leve carcajada.

Es correcto. Los Blossom hacen lo que quieran sin permiso de nadie.

Cheryl se recuesta a lado de su novia y ambas se acurrucan con la nariz de la pelirroja olfateando el cuello de la morena dejándose llevar levemente por las pocas feromonas en celo que manifestó la chica. La Blossom menor sabe que solo era cuestión de horas que la rutina de Toni estuviera en pleno apogeo y que se tendría que preparar muy bien para llevar a toda la mujer joven.

La pelirroja recuerda cuando ambas mujeres compartieron sus respectivos calores. En esa vez Toni se había portado perfectamente con la omega a pesar de que su lobo interior rugía por la pelirroja exigiendo la dominación de la Blossom menor.

Ahora sería diferente.

Ahora quería llevar toda la pasión que derrocharía Toni sin miedo a romperse.

“Esta vez tu temporada será diferente.” dijo la pelirroja en el cuello de la mujer mas joven mientras que su dedo indice dibujaba en el pecho de la chica.

“¿Eh?”

“Quiero que sea diferente.”

Toni seguía sin comprender a lo que se refería su novia. “¿A que te refieres?”

“Quiero que me uses por completo con toda tu fuerza y sin miedo a romperme.”

Las palabras le cayeron como una bomba.

Toni abrió la boca por la sorpresa debido a la petición de su novia. Miro los ojos marrones en busca de dudas pero no encontró nada, solo determinación y amor indicando de que la idea no fue un desliz.

“Cheryl yo...” esto fue una completa locura.

“Los Blossom podemos hacer cualquier cosa, Toni.” dice airadamente “Eso incluye llevar las rutinas de los Alfas.”

Toni iba a responder cuando de repente Cheryl cambia de posiciones subiéndose al regazo de la mujer mas pequeña viéndola con una sonrisa engreída.

La serpiente trago saliva sintiendo como su deseo y su vientre se manifestaban por la heredera que estaba encima de ella “Cheryl...”

Cheryl de repente se quita su blusa blanca dejándola unicamente con el brasier rojo que guardaba sus grandes pechos. Toni gimió de la necesidad al recorrer el torso desnudo de su novia llegando al vientre plano lechoso de la omega.

Su deseo de llenar dicho vientre con su nudo y sus crías fue algo que la volvía loca de necesidad.

“He tomado mi decisión, Toni. Y es que quiero que uses mi cuerpo sin miedo a romperme” sabe que ya tiene a la chica en las yemas de sus dedos, podía ver a través de los ojos oscuros de la Alfa que se enfocaban en su vientre.

El olor a feromonas de Alfa se descontrolo haciendo que la omega gimoteara con su propio deseo extendiéndose por su vientre y su centró ardiendo de la necesidad por la Alfa que permanecía acostada.

“Vamos a divertirnos, Cha-Cha” sonríe.

En esa tarde y noche Cheryl fue capaz de presenciar la fuerza de su novia Alfa que usó su cuerpo sin miedo alguno a que se rompiera. En esa misma noche terminó gritando varias veces el nombre de su novia. Cheryl estaba segura de que se llenó de cachorros.


End file.
